Tsunagu Hakamata
|birthday =October 5 |age =35 |gender = Male |height =190cm (6'3") |weight = |hair = |eye = |quirk = |status = Unknown |occupation = Hero |affiliation = |family = |debut = Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |image gallery= Yes}} Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6, Page 86 also known as is a Pro-Hero and recipient of the "Best Jeanist" award for eight consecutive years.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3 Appearance Best Jeanist is a young man with light-colored hair. His mouth isn't visible because of his long collar which resembles jeans with a belt. In fact both his jacket and his pants seem to made of the same material as jeans pants. He also wears light-colored shoes. Personality Best Jeanist doesn't seem to like brutish people and he seems to be have a very heroic attitude as he wants to show Katsuki what makes someone a real hero. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Best Jeanist was mentioned alongside All Might and Endeavor.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 Field Training Arc He is introduced deducing that Katsuki chose him and his office because he ranks among the top five Heroes. Katsuki replies that he nominated him, to which Best Jeanist says he did since the other candidates have been good kids and it has been a while since someone like Katsuki has come along, telling Katsuki that reforming brutish people is what he does as a Hero. Best Jeanist tells Katsuki that he will show him what it is that makes people Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 After Stain's defeat is published, the incident that occurred with the Hero Killer is on Katsuki's mind; Best Jeanist states that the incident is also on his mind but they must remain calm and collected; Best Jeanist tells Katsuki and his side kicks that they will be running things smoothly as usual.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Best Jeanist is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. Best Jeanist, Endeavor, Edgeshot and All Might along with are present and are ready to begin the strategy meeting.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Before the infiltration begins, Best Jeanist mulls over his inability to help change Katsuki's attitude and attributes it to his pride.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse and she along with Tiger, Best Jeanist and Gang infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Noumus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist informs Naomasa that the warehouse has been cleared.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Best Jeanist orders the Police Force to come in and hold position in case there are more Noumus around. Suddenly, a mysterious man appears and reveals that he stole Ragdoll's Quirk. Best Jeanist restrains the mysterious man with his Quirk. Before Best Jeanist can act further, the warehouse is completely destroyed along with the surrounding area suffering damage.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Quirk and Abilities Fiber Master: Best Jeanist can manipulate fibers at will as long as the person is wearing clothes. Best Jeanist can unravel a part of his clothes into fabric strings and can use them to restrain targets as shown when he apprehended the League of Villains' Noumus. This Quirk works better on Denims rather than Sweats. Trivia *His favorite animal is a wolf. *In series, he leads the fashion world with huge popularity among both young and middle-aged men. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes